


Mischievous Padawans Being Mischievous

by filorux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Rogue Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filorux/pseuds/filorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And One of the Less Elegant Moments of Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
<p>12 year old Anakin Skywalker being mischievous and running off to participate in the highly dangerous and illegal garbage pit flying race. An evil dude trying to murder Anakin during the race. And a worried sick Obi-Wan Kenobi chasing after his wayward Padawan and end up falling flat on his face… </p>
<p>A scene from the novel Rogue Planet by Greg Bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous Padawans Being Mischievous




End file.
